Quand les feuilles se mêlent au sable
by Pakalos
Summary: Shikamaru se voit confier une mission en commun avec Suna: récupérer Orochimaru vivant et le ramener vivant à Konoha. Quelle galère... Mission qui s'annonce mouvementée et pleine de péripéties, notamment à cause d'un gamin trop téméraire et d'une certaine ninja de Suna qui ne laisse pas notre héros indifférent. Gare à toi Shikamaru! Malgré ta grande intellig... suite à l'intérieur
1. Chapitre 1: Capitaine

Voilà ma première fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Je n'ai pas encore décidé du rythme auquel je posterais les chapitre mais je ferais tout mon possible pour vous satisfaire!

Déjà, voilà le résumé et bonne lecture à vous ! kiss kiss :-)

Shikamaru se voit confier une mission en commun avec Suna: récupérer Orochimaru caché au pays du vent et le ramener vivant à Konoha. Quelle galère... Mission qui s'annonce mouvementée et pleine de péripéties, notamment à cause d'un gamin trop téméraire et d'une certaine ninja blonde de Suna qui ne laisse pas notre héros indifférent. Gare à toi Shikamaru! Malgré ta grande intelligence, il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux cerner!

 **Chapitre 1 : Capitaine**

Tsss… Cette journée s'annonçait déjà comme une corvée de plus… Je marchai d'un pas traînant dans les rues de Konoha, les mains dans les poches, mes yeux fixant le vide devant moi, n'accrochant rien de particulier.

Je m'étais levé ce matin avec la désagréable impression qu'il aurait mieux fallut que je reste couché, impression confirmée par mon petit orteil se cognant violemment sur le coin de la commode près de mon lit. J'étais ensuite descendu dans le salon, passablement de mauvaise humeur, afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de mon père qui lisait le journal quotidien de Konoha. Il avait à peine levé les yeux de sa lecture suivit d'un vague « B'jour ». Cela ne me gênais pas des moindre, n'étant de toute façon pas d'humeur à discutailler avec mon vieux. Ma mère était alors entrée à son tour dans le salon tenant une poêle d'oeuf brouillés dans sa main. Mon estomac ayant manifesté son contentement, j'avais pensé à Chôji qui avait sûrement déjà dû avaler au moins une bonne douzaine de morceaux de viande. Bien que la mort d'Asuma ait porté un gros coup dur à l'équipe 10, nous avions continuer à nous entraîner, ne voulant pas ternir l'enseignement de notre professeur.

J'avais été durement ramené au présent par la voix de ma mère, reprochant à mon père de ne pas lever le nez de « son bout de papier miteux qui ne colporte que des ragots ». Détestant tout ce qui est prise de tête, j'avais difficilement réprimé un soupir, puis quitté la table. Je m'étais alors éclipsé de la maison, afin d'échapper aux cris de ma mère. Que les femmes pouvaient être chiantes… Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment mon vieux avait pu épouser ma mère… Enfin, tout ce qui avait trait aux relations que peuvent entretenir deux personnes me dépassait franchement. Je me tenais le plus possible éloigné de tout ça, m'évitant par la même occasion des prises de têtes inutiles.

Je poussai un soupir et levai les yeux vers le ciel bleu au dessus de Konoha. La temps était plutôt clément, quelques oiseaux volaient en s'éloignant du centre ville déjà bruyant malgré l'heure matinale. Tiens, à propos d'oiseaux, je vis un oiseau-jutsu de Saï foncer à vive allure vers le bureau du Hokage. Je fronçai les sourcils, ça sentait les ennuis en approche…

Je reportai mon attention sur les rues de Konoha où je déambulais sans véritable but depuis un certain moment. Les marchands s'affairaient déjà à dresser leurs devantures et à attirer des potentiels clients. Une petite fille tira sur la main de sa mère en lui demandant des takoyaki, celle-ci la réprimanda immédiatement en lui disant qu'il n'était pas l'heure. Tsss… Non mais quelle idée de préparer des takoyaki à cette heure-ci ? « N'empêche, pensais-je en souriant, j'en connais au moins deux qui seraient capable d'en manger à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ».

J'aperçu à quelques pas l'équipe d'Ebisu, Konohamaru semblait trépigner sur place tandis que Moegi paraissait lui expliquer quelque chose qu'il se refusait d'admettre et que Udon gardait un air un peu perdu, cela sous le regard de leur professeur qui était dépassé par la vivacité de ses élèves.

\- … mission de rang D ! Pourquoi elle a encore perdu son chien la grosse ?! Elle a pas compris qu'il voulait pas d'elle le pauvre toutou ?!

\- Konohamaru, c'est un chat qu'on est sensé chercher, fit remarquer Moegi qui commençait à perdre son patience.

\- J'm'en fiche ! Je veux une mission de rang A, ou au moins de rang B ! Une mission à la hauteur de mon talent quoi ! répliqua le jeune shinobi en bombant le torse.

Cette fois Moegi perdit vraiment son calme et, tremblante de colère, elle envoya son poing vers Konohamaru qui réussit à l'éviter de justesse. Mais emportée par son élan, le jeune kunoichi n'arrêta pas sa course et son poing fini dans la devanture de la boutique située derrière eux. Sous la force de l'impact celle-ci se brisa, laissant un trou de la largeur d'un bras. Je grimaçai, cette force phénoménale pour une fille de son âge n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Sakura, qui avait hérité du caractère explosif de son maître, Tsunade-hime… Tsss… Pourquoi les femmes étaient-elles toutes violentes ? Même Ino n'était pas en reste.

Ebisu tenta de s'excuser maladroitement avec de nombreuses petites courbettes auprès du marchand, rouge de colère. Konohamaru, livide, se préoccupait plutôt du regard meurtrier de sa coéquipière que du gros marchand qui tentait d'escroquer Ebisu. Profitant d'un instant d'inattention de son professeur, il s'enfuit rapidement par les toits du village, poursuivit par une Moegi en furie. Udon, perdu par les multiples déblatérations de Ebisu, prit le parti de les suivre, laissant le shinobi désemparé.

Je m'approchai et posai une main amicale sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- Salut Ebisu !

\- Ah ! Heu… Shikamaru, heu… je…

\- Ces enfoirés de gamins ont détruit ma boutique ! s'écria le marchand. Je veux qu'on me rembourse la totalité des frais !

\- Oui… excusez les ils sont encore jeunes… Nous payerons pour les dégâts occasionnés, plaida encore Ebisu

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dis-je avec un sourire en direction du marchand bougon, ces garnements répareront eux-même votre devanture, sans aucun problème, ça sera du travail de pro.

\- Ah oui ? Et en attendant les réparations ? Je vais servir mes clients avec un trou dans le mur en guise d'aération ?

Je soupirai intérieurement, ce qu'il pouvait être ennuyant celui-là ! J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas intervenir, ça m'aurait épargné ce désagrément…

\- Vous n'avez qu'à mettre une feuille de publicité, fis-je d'un ton las, je suis sûr que ça attirera les clients.

Le marchand marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis s'en retourna à ses fourneaux non sans réclamer à Ebisu une réparation plus que rapide.

\- Oh merci Shikamaru, tu me sauves la vie ! s'exclama Ebisu avec reconnaissance

\- Non c'est rien… dis-je en m'éloignant.

Aah… Que c'est chiant… Encore une prise de tête inutile, j'aurais vraiment dû rester couché…

Je levai une énième fois les yeux au ciel, celui-ci était toujours calme, guère troublé par les quelques nuages qui n'obscurcissaient même pas le soleil, une légère brise apportait les odeurs de la forêt à l'extérieur du village.

\- Shikamaru-san ! Shikamaru-san ! cria soudain une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et vis un gamin d'au moins treize ans courir vers moi à vive allure en faisant de grand signes avec la main. Sûrement un genin de la même année que Konohamaru.

\- Shikamaru-san ! fit-il essoufflé d'avoir couru

Reprenant son souffle, les mains posées sur ses genoux, le jeune shinobi se redressa soudainement et débita d'une traite :

\- Hokage-sama m'a chargé de vous informer qu'elle voulait vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau ! Apparemment il s'agit que quelque chose de très important !

Je soupirai. Une convocation chez l'Hokage, rien que ça… Quelle journée emmerdante…

\- Bien, dis-je en souriant au genin, tu as accompli ta mission avec brio, j'ai reçu le message, tu peux y aller.

Celui-ci m'adressa un grand sourire et reparti comme il était arrivé.

\- Raah… C'est bien ma veine tout ça, râlai-je en me passant une main derrière la tête. Enfin bon, quand faut y aller…

D'un bond, je me propulsai sur le toit le plus proche et me dirigeai vers la grande bâtisse au pied de la falaise représentant les cinq Kage de Konoha.

Sautant de toits en toits, je me demandais bien quelle était la raison de ma convocation chez l'Hokage. Ça avait un rapport avec l'oiseau-jutsu de Saï que j'avais aperçu plus tôt, j'en étais sûr. Mais qu'est-ce qui était suffisamment important pour me convoquer dans la foulée ? Orochimaru ? L'Akatsuki ? Je frissonnai en pensant à ces hommes impitoyables en manteau noir aux nuages rouges. Grâce au soutien de l'équipe 7, nous avions réussi à éliminer deux de ses membres, Hidan et Kakuzu, vengeant par la même occasion la mort de notre sensei.

Traversant les couloirs j'arrivai rapidement devant le bureau de l'Hokage, la porte étant gardée par Izumo et Kotetsu, toujours ensemble ces deux-là… Je leur adressai un signe de tête et frappai à la porte.

\- Entrez ! entendis-je la voix forte de la Rokudaïme.

Je poussai la porte et entrai dans le bureau encombré de tonnes de paperasses. Que ça devait être chiant la vie d'Hokage ! Je ne vois vraiment pas Naruto rester assit une journée entière à poser son tampon sur des rapport de missions !

\- Hokage-sama, dis-je en m'inclinant respectueusement devant la belle femme blonde, vous m'avez demandé…

\- Tu as fait vite Shikamaru ! me coupa-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Ça semblait important, fis-je en me redressant.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la Rokudaïme.

\- Ça l'est, répondit-elle d'une voix dure.

Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit, je questionnai l'Hokage, connaissant toutefois la réponse :

\- Il s'agit d'Orochimaru, n'est-ce pas ?

La princesse haussa un sourcil.

\- Exact, comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Simple déduction, répondis-je en haussant les épaules ne voulant pas me perdre en explications hasardeuses, ne nous attardons sur ce point mais plutôt sur les faits.

En effet, en voyant l'oiseau-jutsu de Saï entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage dans la matinée cela m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille, je savais qu'il était en mission de reconnaissance, mais je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait d'un pays voisin, de l'Akatsuki ou bien d'Orochimaru. Vu l'urgence de ma convocation ça devait être un des deux derniers, mais en voyant l'expression triste sur le visage de Tsunade, j'avais compris qu'il s'agissait du Sanin.

Elle-même, Orochimaru et Jiraya constituaient les Sanin Légendaires, de plus, ils avaient été tous trois les élèves du Sandaïme, et se connaissaient donc depuis l'enfance. La trahison d'Orochimaru avait dû être difficile à digérer pour ses deux compagnons.

\- Oui tu as raison, me ramena soudain à la réalité la Rokudaïme, comme tu le sais sans doute, Saï était parti sur une mission de quelques semaines afin de suivre les éventuels mouvements d'Orochimaru. Il semblerait que celui-ci se soit réfugié au Pays du Vent, j'ai immédiatement envoyé une missive au Kazekage, afin qu'il autorise une équipe à pénétrer sur le territoire.

J'hochai la tête, en effet, des ninjas de Konoha ne pouvaient pas pénétrer sans autorisation sur le territoire de Suna, même si les deux villages étaient alliés.

\- De plus, repris la Rokudaïme, d'après Saï, Sasuke ne serait pas avec lui, mais dans un pays voisin, j'enverrais une autre équipe afin de savoir ce qu'il traficote, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'Orochimaru l'ait envoyé chercher quelque chose, il faudra l'en empêcher. Mais en attendant la priorité est de débusquer Orochimaru et de le ramener vivant au village afin de le faire parler, il sait beaucoup de choses qui pourraient nous être utiles. Il faudrait donc une équipe sensorielle et combative, et Shikamaru…

Aïe, je sentais que la suite n'allait pas me plaire…

\- … j'aimerais que tu sois le capitaine de cette équipe…

Voilà, premier chapitre terminé! Laissez moi vos impressions en commentaire, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez! kiss kiss ^^


	2. Chapitre 2: Réflexions

Coucouuuuuu c'est de nouveau moi!

Voilà le chapitre 2 (un peu en avance je sais mais bon vous plaignez pas) pour les intéressés ;-)

Merci pour les reviews et les mise en favoris, ça fait méga plaisir!!!!! \o/

Au fait, mes chapitres ne sont pas corrigés mais je fais mon possible pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes! En fait s'ils ne sont pas corrigés c'est parce que je n'aime pas vraiment les faire lire à mon entourage, j'ai un peu peur de leurs critiques (surtout de ma famille! XD), bref si quelqu'un est intéressé pour devenir bêta c'est avec plaisir! (ça vaut aussi pour toutes mes autres fic)

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 2 : Réflexions**

 _\- … j'aimerais que tu sois le capitaine de cette équipe…_

Malgré le fait que je m'y sois préparé, sa demande me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Heu… Je ne pense pas que je sois le plus qualifié pour ce genre de travail, dis-je d'une voix faible, il y a plusieurs autres jonin plus gradés et avec plus d'expérience…

\- Si nous ne formons pas nos jeunes shinobi Shikamaru, qu'adviendra-t-il des générations suivantes ? De plus, je te trouve amplement qualifié pour ce poste, Asuma m'en avait souvent parlé. Ta capacité à analyser une situation afin de mener la mission à bien sans pertes est digne d'un excellent capitaine.

\- Certes, mais au vu de mes précédents en tant que capitaine… commençai-je d'un ton amer

\- Shikamaru ! Arrête de te dénigrer et regarde toi en face une bonne fois pour toute ! Je te laisse le choix de la constitution de l'équipe, mais tu devras m'en informer ce soir, dernier délai 19h ! Vous partirez dès demain, lorsque j'aurais reçu la réponse du Kazekage.

\- À vos ordres Hokage-sama, dis-je en m'inclinant.

\- Maintenant, laisse moi, j'ai du travail. Shizune ! hurla-t-elle. Un café s'il-te-plait, sinon je ne vais pas tenir la journée !

Je m'effaçai pour laisser passer la ninja-médecin qui se précipita avec empressement hors du bureau, et je sorti à mon tour.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau à déambuler dans les rues de Konoha, franchement plus animées à l'approche de midi. Mais à quoi pensait la Rokudaïme ? Je ne mentais pas en affirmant qu'il y avait des jonin plus expérimentés pour ce genre de mission, mais il avait fallu qu'elle la confie à moi. Étais-je vraiment capable de mener une équipe ? Il y a trois ans… Cela c'était très mal passé, depuis, j'évitais d'avoir une quelconque responsabilité sur d'autres ninjas. Je ne voulais plus revoir des amis se sacrifier les uns après les autres pour revenir mourants ou sur un lit d'hôpital.

Quand j'y pense… heureusement que Gaara, Kankuro et Temari nous étaient venus en aide, sinon, déjà que la mission avait été un fiasco total, là, elle aurait viré au cauchemar… Je fermai les yeux en repensant aux douloureux événements, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir les dizaines de ninja-médecin s'affairant autours de Neji et Choji inconscients, de repenser à l'angoisse qui m'avait tordu les entrailles en attendant de connaître leur état, d'avoir vu le monde s'écrouler quand Kakashi était revenu avec un Naruto inerte dans ses bras, plus mort que vif. Lors de cette mission je n'avais pas été capable de protéger mes amis, je m'étais contenté de les laisser en arrière un à un, à affronter des adversaires plus que coriaces, bien des jonin n'auraient pas fait le poids contre eux, et mes amis n'étaient alors que genin…

Trois ans avaient passés maintenant, mais j'appréhendais toujours autant de me retrouver à la tête d'une équipe. L'Hokage et Asuma-sensei avaient pourtant l'air de m'en trouver parfaitement capable. Mais moi ? Qu'en était-il de mes ressentiments ? Car là était bien le problème, je savais que je serais incapable de gérer une équipe si mes souvenirs n'arrêtaient pas de me hanter… Je ferais des erreurs et cela pourrait coûter la vie à mes camarades.

J'aperçu à quelques pas devant moi, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino et Sakura qui discutaient assez bruyamment. Lorsqu'il me vit, Kiba m'adressa un signe de la main.

\- Yo Shikamaru ! Viens manger avec nous ! dit-il tout sourire.

\- On va manger de la viande grillée à volonté ! ajouta Choji en salivant d'avance.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les six autour d'une table à attendre (sauf pour Choji) que la viande grille. Les sujets de conversation partirent dans tout les sens, Ino et Sakura se disputèrent pour une X raison et Shino tenta d'empêcher Akamaru de chasser les insectes qui s'échappaient de sa manche. Soudain, Sakura se tourna vers moi et me lança :

\- Au fait, Shikamaru, je t'ai vu sortir du Bureau de Tsunade-shisho tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Je soupirai, j'aurais vraiment préféré éviter d'aborder ce sujet-là. Bien sûr j'aurais pu mentir et donner n'importe quelle autre raison pour m'échapper de cette discussion ennuyante, mais c'aurait été vraiment galère d'inventer une histoire de toute pièce et je me résolu à dire la vérité, ou du moins une partie de vérité.

\- Elle veut que je sois capitaine d'équipe pour une mission… annonçai-je en lâchant un soupir.

Sakura ouvrit des grands yeux rond tandis qu'Ino me sauta au cou.

\- Wha ! Mais c'est super Shika !

Kiba s'étrangla avec sa viande et Choji continua d'enfourner bouchée après bouchée, imperturbable.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi être étonné (enfin Kiba louchait surtout sur Ino, toujours accrochée à mon cou), nous avions tout juste dix-sept ans et, à part l'exception d'il y a trois ans, aucun de nous n'avait encore été nommé chef d'équipe, exceptée Sakura dans le cadre des ninja-médecins.

\- Félicitation Shikamaru, fit une voix d'un air solennel sur ma gauche.

Tiens, Shino, je l'avait oublié celui-là. Je poussai un soupir tout en essayant de me dégager de l'emprise d'Ino et m'adossai sur mon siège les bras derrière la tête.

\- Vous savez, commençai-je, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'en suis capable… Tsunade-sama a l'air de le penser, mais… je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au fiasco de la mission pour ramener Sasuke… Personne n'est revenu en un seul morceau, et la moitié de l'équipe n'a échappé à la mort que de justesse.

\- Mais enfin ! On est tous là maintenant, c'est ce qui compte non ?

Un bout de viande à mi chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, Kiba me regardait, un air d'incompréhension inscrit sur le visage. Non, pas tous justement, mais je gardai cette réflexion pour moi.

\- Peut-être, continuai-je, mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que cette fois mes compagnons échapperont bien à la mort ? Si je ne fais, ne serait-ce qu'une erreur, cela pourrait coûter la vie à ceux qui sont sous ma responsabilité.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! s'offusqua Kiba.

Choji prit alors la parole (non sans cesser de manger) :

\- Tu sais, gnom, Shikamaru, gnom, les shinobi côtoyent la mort chaque jour, gnom, c'est leur destinée, gnom… Quand on devient shinobi il ne faut pas s'attendre à avoir une petite vie toute rose bien tranquille, et il faut des hommes pour les commander et prendre des décisions, même si c'est ce qui est le plus difficile.

Nous fixâmes tous Choji, peu habitués à ce genre de discours de sa part. Celui-ci dû se rendre compte qu'il avait plus parlé qu'avalé de viande et se rattrapa immédiatement en enfournant quatre morceaux d'un coup dans sa bouche. Ne sachant que répondre, j'attrapai à mon tour un morceau de viande grillée. La voix de Shino s'éleva soudain sur ma gauche, me faisant sursauter. Bon sang, mais il savait ménager son effet celui-là !

\- Ce n'est pas en ressassant le passé que tu arriveras à t'en sortir Shikamaru, tes appréhensions face à tes actions passées ne vont faire que t'entraver et c'est là que tu feras des erreurs, il faut savoir apprendre de ses échecs pour devenir plus fort.

\- Et comme le disait un grand maître des arts-martiaux, reprit Sakura avec malice, "on ne juge pas un homme au nombre de fois qu'il tombe, mais au nombre de fois qu'il se relève" !*

Je souri, ravi que mes compagnons me soutiennent malgré mes tourments. Ino s'adressa soudain à Sakura :

\- Et d'où il sort ton soi-disant grand maître des arts martiaux, grand-front ?

\- Inutile que je te le dise, tu es nulle en géographie, Ino-la-truie, répliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses d'un air moqueur.

\- Répète ça mocheté ?!

\- Tu es nulle en géographie. Ino-la-truie, cru-t-elle bon d'ajouter.

Laissant les filles à leur dispute et éventuels arrachages de cheveux, je me tournai vers mes compagnons qui avaient déjà engagé une autre conversation.

18h15. Il allait falloir que je me bouge. Quelle corvée… Je jetai un œil au plateau de shogi à mes côtés. J'avais entamé une partie, seul, quelques heures plus tôt, après être rentré du déjeuner avec Kiba et les autres. Je pensais que cela m'aurait aidé à réfléchir quant à la mission que Tsunade-sama voulait me confier, mais ça n'avait fait que m'embrouiller encore plus… Je n'arrêtais pas de peser le pour et le contre, et la hantise de ne pas être capable de mener une équipe revenait sans cesse. Comment faire en sorte qu'aucun de mes compagnons ne soit blessé ? La mission était quand même de capturer Orochimaru, un des plus grand nukenin de l'histoire de Konoha… Ce n'était pas tâche aisée et la probabilité que chacun s'en tire sans blessures avoisinait les 0 %. Je soupirai et m'adossai au mur les mains croisées derrière la tête.

\- Et vous, Asuma-sensei, chuchotai-je au vent, qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Accepter la mission tout en sachant qu'il y a d'énormes possibilités que vos amis y laissent leur peau, ou bien la refuser en passant pour le dernier des fuyards irresponsables et par là décevoir grandement votre Hokage ?

Une brise me chatouilla le nez, le vent commençait à se lever sur Konoha.

 _Tu es le cavalier, Shikamaru, le chevalier qui saute par dessus les ennemis pour protéger son roi._

 _Le roi Shikamaru… c… ce sont les jeunes pousses… de Konoha…_

Les dernières paroles de mon maître et professeur me revinrent brutalement en mémoire. Puis je repensai à ce que m'avait dit la Hokage un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

 _Je te trouve amplement qualifié pour ce poste, Asuma m'en avait souvent parlé._

 _Si nous ne formons pas nos jeunes shinobi Shikamaru, qu'adviendra-t-il des générations suivantes ?_

Les générations suivantes… Les jeunes pousses de Konoha… J'eu un sourire en coin en pensant à Konohamaru et tous les jeunes apprentis ninjas de l'académie. C'est vrai il fallait bien en guider quelques uns afin qu'il deviennent de vrais ninjas et qu'à leur tour, ils forment de jeunes pousses. Et quoi de mieux comme guide qu'un cavalier qui va au devant de l'adversité dans le but de protéger son roi ?

Plus détendu, je fermai les yeux et me mis en position adéquate pour réfléchir, en tailleur, les mains jointes devant moi. À présent il me fallait analyser toutes les forces et les failles de l'ennemi, afin de les exploiter. Et pour cela, je savais exactement qui il me fallait…

(*) il s'agit de Jigoro Kano, initiateur du judo

Voilà pour le chapitre 2!

Alors à votre avis? Qui va choisir notre petit Shikamaru? Dites le dans les reviews! (attention je vais inventer un personnage, inutile de le chercher celui-là! )


	3. Chapitre 3: Equipe

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé! Oui je sais, je suis un peu en retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse! Deux partiels dans la semaine et une compétition judo aujourd'hui... Et devinez qui est sélectionnée aux Championnats de France? C'est bibi! Et oué, non non ne me jetez pas de fleurs, je sais je sais... Aïe! Non pas de tomates..! Ok je me perd...

Bref bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez!

Et vraiment merci beaucoup aux reviews les gens, c'est ça qui me permet d'avancer l'histoire ;-)

Kiss kiss les amis :3

 **Chapitre 3: Équipe**

18h50. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de l'Hokage, j'avais enfin décidé qui constituerait l'équipe de cette mission. Contre Orochimaru et son disciple, Kabuto, il ne fallait pas y aller de main morte et exploiter chacune de leurs faiblesses, aussi minimes soient-elles.

J'arrivai devant la porte et inspirai un grand coup avant de frapper. Mais seul le silence me répondit. Étrange, la Rokudaime devait être dans son bureau normalement, puisqu'elle m'avait demandé de passer à 19h. Fronçant les sourcils je frappai de nouveau mais n'obtint toujours aucune réponse.

\- Merde! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose!

Je donnai un grand coup d'épaule dans la porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement, et je manquai de tomber à la renverse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Shikamaru? fit une Shizune étonné, la poignée à la main.

\- Rien, maugreai-je en me massant mon épaule endolorie, il m'a soudainement pris l'idée de foncer dans la porte. Bref, continuai-je, je viens voir Rokudaime-sama pour remplir mon ordre de mission.

\- Heu... commença la jeune femme hésitante, Tsunade-sama n'est pas disponible...

Je haussai un sourcil. La kunoichi sembla alors comprendre que je n'étais pas dupe et, tout en m'invitant à entrer, elle se dirigea vers un monticule de paperasse.

\- Tsunade-sama... Tsunade-sama! Shikamaru est là!

Bordel, mais pourquoi s'adressait-elle à des rapports de missions? Une voix ensommeillée s'éleva alors des centaines de feuilles de papier. Ah, d'accord.

\- Hum... hic! Keskispass?... fit la voix alcoolisée de la Rokudaime. Naan... veux dormir... Rrr...

\- Vous avez assez dormi comme ça! Ça suffit maintenant!

\- Alleeeez, Shizune, prend, hic! un peu de saké avec moooi... tenta la Rokudaime en sortant la tête des rapports en attente.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient désordonnés et sa tunique s'ouvrait sur un décolleté plus que plongeant. Dès qu'elle me vit elle s'exclama en levant une bouteille de saké à moitié vide :

\- Shikamaruuuu..! Tu tombes à pic! Shizune venait, hic! de me proposer de faire la tournée des bars du coin..! Et comme on dit, plus on est de f... hic!.. de fous, plus on rit! Hahahaaaaaaaaaa!

Son rire se transforma en un hurlement de surprise lorsque Shizune lui versa un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Adieu les rapports bien rédigés... Je sentais que certains allaient encore devoir se coltiner une demi-journée de plus à réécrire leurs comptes-rendus... Galère...

\- Bon, Shikamaru, fit une Rokudaime dégoulinante mais désormais sobre, tu es venu pour me donner la constitution de ton équipe je suppose. Le Kazekage m'a répondu qu'il enverrait deux ninjas de Suna pour nous guider, et… continua-t-elle avec un éclat de malice dans le regard, Temari fera partie de cette équipe !

Shizune pouffa et, dans ses bras, Ton-ton émit un grognement, l'air d'acquiescer ce que disait la Rokudaime. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette nana! Kiba avait déjà insinué quelque chose au déjeuner et tandis qu'il n'arrêtait pas de déblatérer des conneries, Sakura et Ino me regardaient avec des yeux brillants. Je soupirai.

\- Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse, grognai-je.

\- Ho ça va... Détend toi Shikamaru, fit-elle avec un rire moqueur. Bon alors, cette équipe?

\- Oui... acquiesçai-je. La mission est de retrouver Orochimaru et le ramener, vivant de préférence, à Konoha. J'ai donc pensé à des ninjas spécialisé dans la traque, Kiba Inuzuka et son flair nous seront très utiles, et avec les guides de Suna, ça sera parfait. Quand nous aurons trouvé la planque, Hinata Hyuga pourra nous informer de l'emplacement de l'ennemi. Ensuite il nous faut une force de frappe puissante pour les déstabiliser, Temari, commençai-je en fusillant l'Hokage du regard la défiant de tout commentaire, a, à mon avis, une puissance assez impressionnante, j'ai aussi pensé à Sakura, d'autant plus qu'elle est une ninja-médecin.

\- Heu... Il va y avoir un petit problème à ce propos... intervint Shizune.

Elle se tu, ses yeux allant de moi à la Rokudaime, de la Rokudaime à moi. D'un regard je l'invitai à poursuivre.

\- Une équipe ninja vient de rentrer de mission, et ils ne sont pas... en très bonne forme si l'on peut dire... Et comme Sakura-san est responsable d'une unité de médecins à l'hôpital, elle va devoir rester quelques jours au village.

Je grimaçai, mince, cela allait perturber mes plans.

\- Bon, nous verrons cela plus tard, dis-je d'un ton ennuyé, il me faudrait aussi une personne capable de manipuler un genjutsu, ça sera utile pour éloigner Kabuto de son maître et l'empêcher de se joindre au combat. Je m'occuperais moi même d'immobiliser Orochimaru à l'aide de mon kagemane no jutsu. Cependant, ajoutai-je, il nous faudra une méthode de scellement plus efficace pour le déplacer jusqu'au pays du feu, je ne peux pas tenir la manipulation des ombres plusieurs jours de suite et encore moins sur un nukenin de la puissance d'Orochimaru. Hokage-sama, avez-vous des ANBU ou d'autres ninjas qui correspondent à mes recherches?

La Rokudaime sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau. Elle en tira une liasse de feuilles qu'elle éplucha les unes après les autres. Ayant apparemment trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle me tendit un papier.

\- Tiens, il s'appelle Mikoto Renda, il possède un genjutsu et pourra palier à l'absence de Sakura en tant que médecin, voilà sa fiche de renseignement.

En haut à gauche, il y avait une photo représentant un garçon, ses cheveux châtains tombant par mèches désordonnées sur un visage assez poupin, cachant partiellement ses yeux verts. Tandis que je parcourait la fiche des yeux la Rokudaime continua:

\- Quant au fait de ramener Orochimaru, pas d'inquiétude, le Kazekage nous envoie aussi un ninja avec des aptitudes de scellement.

Je hochai la tête tout en continuant de lire les renseignements sur ce fameux Mikoto. Soudain je tiquai sur une information pour le moins dérangeante et m'exclamai:

\- Mais vous n'y pensez pas, Hokage-sama! Ce Mikoto n'est que genin et il a seulement 14 ans! Je refuse d'avoir un gamin sous ma responsabilité pour une telle mission.

\- Voyons, voyons, Shikamaru, fit la Rokudaime en secouant négligemment la main, je ne t'aurais pas proposé ce jeune ninja si je savais qu'il ne ferait pas le poids. Les examens Chunin ne sont que tous les 3 ans, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas encore pu y participer, mais rassure toi, il en a largement le niveau.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est trop jeune, je n'enverrais pas un enfant à une mort certaine. J'espère bien que vous ne fonctionnez pas comme le village de Kiri, Hokage-sama, persiflai-je avec un regard noir.

La femme blonde me regarda interloquée et haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi considères-tu qu'il y aura des morts ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un excellent capitaine, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous aurions des pertes à déplorer. Et puis l'équipe que tu as constitué est excellente pour ce genre de mission, moi-même je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

Je pinçai les lèvres et tentai d'argumenter :

\- Certes… mais il reste trop jeune… il a encore toute la vie devant lui…

La Rokudaime leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Shikamaru, je suis l'Hokage je sais ce que je fais.

Ah bon ?

\- Et puis lorsque tu l'auras vu à l'oeuvre, tu ne douteras plus un seul instant de ses capacités. Crois-moi, il est doué et prêt pour ce genre de mission.

Je hochai la tête résigné. Shizune me lança un regard contrit. La Rokudaime me faisait tellement penser à Naruto parfois ! Tout deux aussi têtus, obtus et campés sur leurs positions… Pas moyen de les faire changer d'avis une fois qu'ils avaient décidé quelque chose… C'est peut être pour ça que la Rokudaime tenait beaucoup à Naruto et voyait en lui un futur Hokage. Si un idiot comme lui devenait Hokage, j'imaginai sans mal la galère… Il allait bien falloir que je reste à ses côtés, et rien qu'à voir la paperasse qui occupait le… bureau ? de la Rokudaime, ça s'annonçai déjà chiant. Je poussai un soupir et déclarai à l'Hokage qui trépignait sur place que j'acceptais que Mikoto fasse parti de l'équipe.

\- Génial ! J'ai gagné ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop joyeusement, sans doute les effets de l'alcool ne s'étaient pas tout à fait dissipés… Tiens ! poursuivit-elle en me tendant un rouleau de parchemin, voilà ton ordre de mission, tu partiras avec ton équipe demain à l'aube, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce qu'on vous remarque…

\- Surtout un certain Naruto, vu la teneur de la mission n'est-ce pas ? ajoutai-je un brin moqueur.

\- Exactement, répondit-elle d'un air préoccupé. Les guides de Suna devraient vous attendre dans un petit village bordant la frontière.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et me préparai à saluer l'Hokage et Shizune avant de sortir.

\- Ah, autre chose Shikamaru, me retint la Rokudaime, des rumeurs circulent sur une bande de brigands. Actuellement ils seraient dans un village avoisinant votre lieu de rencontre avec Suna. Bien qu'aucun villageois ne nous ait demandé notre aide, je n'aime pas spécialement savoir des criminels en liberté, et j'aimerais donc que tu t'en occupes si possible.

Et allez, une corvée de plus, une…

\- À vos ordre Hokage-sama, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

\- Le Kazekage a déjà prévenu Temari et l'autre ninja de Suna, ça vous permettra de vous adapter les uns aux autres et de faire fonctionner votre travail d'équipe, ajouta la Rokudaime en souriant.

\- Génial… murmurai-je, je vais revoir l'autre folle furieuse…

\- Que dis-tu Shikamaru ?

\- Rien d'important… Bien je vais vous laisser Hokage-sama, je vais aller prévenir les membres de l'équipe afin qu'ils puissent se préparer. Hokage-sama, Shizune-san, fis-je en m'inclinant.

Je quittai la pièce et fermai la porte de bureau sur une Tsunade bondissante qui s'exclamait haut et fort qu'aujourd'hui était un jour à parier et exhortait une Shizune désespérée à sortir dans un bar. Ou plusieurs…

Je vérifiai une dernière fois mon sac contenant le nécessaire pour une semaine ainsi que les divers kunai et shuriken que je rangeai dans la besace à ma ceinture. Je glissai aussi quelques parchemins dans les étuis de ma veste, prévus à cet effet. Je sorti alors de la maison parentale et me dirigeai vers la porte ouest de Konoha. L'air matinal me fit frissonner, je constatai que le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, les autres devaient sûrement m'attendre. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait observer dans la journée, les rues de Konoha étaient désertes, bien que le soleil commençait déjà à poindre le bout de son nez. La veille j'avais chargé mon vieux de prévenir ma mère que je partais en mission, mieux valait que je sois déjà parti quand elle l'apprendrait… Quoique, j'étais quasiment sûr que j'entendrais tout de même ses cris… Décidément, les femmes, quelle plaie…

Bon voilà, chapitre 3 terminé, ok il y a pas beaucoup d'action mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir! Allez, à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre! Kiss kiss les amis :3


	4. RECHERCHE BETAREADER

**RECHERCHE DE BETAREADER**

Salut c'est moi! Et non je ne suis pas morte et non malheureusement pour vous ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre... désolée...

Et oui, j'avais énormément de partiels et de compétitions ces derniers temps, si bien que j'ai failli à mes tâches d'auteur! Ouiiiiinnn je suis désolée! Méchante Chacha, méchante!

Bref, tout ce petit laius sur moi-même pour vous dire que non je n'arrête pas cette fic mais que, maintenant, avec l'été, je vais profiter de mon temps libre (entre le déménagement et les divers voyages) pour m'avancer! Héhé, ça vous plait plus ça déjà, hein? (j'ai l'impression de prendre la grosse tête quand je relis ça, là... -'). Et puis l'année prochaine je rentre en deuxième année d'IUT (enfin c'est compliqué je le fais en trois ans mais bon je vais pas m'épancher sur le sujet) et je rentre en structure sportive à Toulouse du coup je vais (peut-être) être mieux organisée que cette année et donc pouvoir tenir à jour mes fics ;)

Bon, maintenant que je vous ai rassurés quant au fait que je n'allais pas abandonner mes fics, je tiens à vous prévenir que la suite ne sera probablement publiée qu'à condition d' **UN BETAREADER BON SANG DE MERDE!** (pardon pour les grossièretés... je me confonds en excuses). Oui, j'aimerais quand même quelqu'un pour corriger mes textes et éventuellement m'aider dans la structure des chapitres (les storyboard sont déjà faits mais ça reste à améliorer) ainsi que me donner son avis avant que je publie.

Donc si vous connaissez un betaraeder qui accepterait de corriger mes histoires, ou si vous-même en avez envie, tenez moi au courant ;)

Allez, kiss kiss les amis!


End file.
